She's Erza!!
She's Erza!! is an omake of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Heading to a bar to play pool, Erza has an encounter with a thief using the Fairy Tail name to send fear through the townspeople. Enraged, Erza confronts the woman and gives her a heavy beating, though, coming to understand the woman's nicer intentions, invites her to visit Fairy Tail if she ever needs proper work. Summary At the Pool Hall, Erza is seen conversing with some men, who explain to her how to play billiards. Saying she understands the rules and is ready to begin, the Fairy Tail Mage requips into a bunny-costume and then attempts to "shoot" the balls, instead breaking seven of them. Proud of what she has done despite the men stating that she obviously doesn't know how to play, Erza remarks that the balls didn't have enough spirit. The men then see her guild mark, recognizing that she is a Mage from Fairy Tail; they all run away hide in fear, much to Erza's shock. The man at the counter then asks her if she is one of the friends of Mulan Rouge, a thief claiming that she is a member of Fairy Tail who has been harassing members of the town for some time. Angry to hear that Fairy Tail's name is being tarnished, Erza heads to the dessert shop next door. Seeing a lady in a maid-like outfit, Erza steals her clothes, pretending to be one of the waitresses in the place so that she can get near Mulan. Hearing Mulan badmouthing one of the workers, Erza approaches her, asking if she is Mulan Rouge and if she is a Mage from Fairy Tail. The thief then responds, asking if she wants to pick a fight with Fairy Tail: Erza, remarking she took the words right out of her mouth, Requips a sword right between the thief's legs, shocking the latter. Mulan Rouge, thinking the entire situation to be humorous, proceeds to grab Erza's underwear, embarrassing the S-Class Mage as she heads towards the door. Unwilling to let the thief just waltz away, Erza quickly rushes Mulan, smashing her face towards a wall and at the same time breaking the building. In an attempt to strike back, Mulan quickly draws a gun and shoots at Erza, though the redhead uses her sword to ricochet the bullet away, hitting the white ball on the pool table and successfully sinking the other balls as Mulan, panicking, continues a frenzy of shots. Aiming her sword at Mulan's neck, Erza scares the thief, with the people around her noticing she has no underwear. Mulan then admits defeat, and explains she is an immigrant; unable to find work, she was forced to steal in order to feed and house herself, also requiring money for Sunny's treatment. Despite the onlookers being moved by Mulan's story, Erza slaps the woman, throwing her quite a distance and shocking everyone. Erza says that she doesn't care if Mulan steals or shoots, but that she won't ever forgive anyone who forges the name of her guild. Furthermore, Erza states that anyone who steps on Fairy Tail's holy vow, be they good or evil, shall be cut by her sword. As Mulan cringes in fear of further punishment, Erza instead surprises her by patting her head, saying that that's what it means to be in a guild. The Mage then leaves, saying that, if Mulan should ever need legal work, she can visit Fairy Tail any time. Mulan then asks for the armored Mage's name, with the latter answering "Erza". Watching the redhead leave with awe, Mulan tells Sunny, her pet rat, that she believes Erza to be very cool. Characters in Order of Appearance #Erza Scarlet #Mulan Rouge #Lucy Heartfilia #Sunny Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Mulan Rouge (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *** Spells used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship Weapons used *Sword *Gun Armors used * Navigation Category:Omake Chapters